


The Principles of Magic: And the Girl Who Ran.

by jarliechade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, But also there’s plot!, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter fan cast, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, it get sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarliechade/pseuds/jarliechade
Summary: Have you ever imagined what it would be like to wake up in someone else’s body? Could you picture what you’d do first? Would you scream? Would you cry? I remember how I felt. The day I woke up and became a stranger in my own body.....What do you get when you put together an American orphan, two dogs, and a snake?A bad summary.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever imagined what it would be like to wake up in someone else’s body? Could you picture what you’d do first? Would you scream? Would you cry? I remember how I felt. The day I woke up and became a stranger in my own body. 

It happened December 21. My birthday, my 12th birthday. I could hardly believe it, as I stood staring wide-eyed at what could only be my very own reflection. 

Before I continue on any further I have to explain something about my mother. My mother was a catholic woman, born and raised. Her father was a poor pastor. He spent his time preaching gospel to the masses that would gather for the Sunday markets. To be more specific, he was more so a self proclaimed preacher man. In fact it can most certainly be said, well at least the way my auntie Maria told it, he parented how he preached… upon a soap box throne. 

As the oldest of five, my mother hung onto every word. Vying for his praise and attention, until the very day he died. She lived by him, became him, and then preached his teachings to me. The only child she would ever have.

I never met my father. I know what I know only from what my auntie Maria has offered to tell me, usually after having one too many. Auntie says mother met my father on an outreach project in Mexico. My father worked as a fortune teller in a little tent at the local farmers market. My mother walked into his tent ready to preach of the blasphemy and sins he would face from practicing magic. Before she could even conjure the nerve, he interrupts, greeting her by name and exclaiming how happy he was that she was finally there. 

They say my dad could see the future. He was a prophet, a psychic, a magician, a wizard. They say I was conceived the very night they met. They say my mom left two weeks later with tears in her eyes, and pain in her heart. They say my grandfather shunned her when the news came that she was with child. 

My mother says that I am her punishment, her burden to bare. My mother says that I am too much like my father. My mother needed me to be everything she always felt that she wasn’t. I needed to be perfect, holy, flawless. My mother wanted a Mary, and she never let me forget it. 

For as long as I can remember my mom has always looked the same. Tired, like the burdens of the world hung on her very shoulders. Her face a twisted scowl, her nose pointed up as she looked down on everyone else. Her hair hung heavy and straight, stopping just above her shoulder. Her hair never grew only grayed. Her skin, that in another time shined golden olive, now a sickly yellow. Her words were worse than any lashing, her stare was unforgiving, and I could only feel unworthy. 

So maybe now you might understand, that feeling that I got that day. As I stood standing in front of the mirror. My hair, that just yesterday stopped right at my chin, now hung just past my belly button. My hair that I knew to be stick straight and jet black, now curled wildly at all angles. If only that was all but no, it seems that as well as long and curly my hair was now stark white. 

Before that moment I always felt that me and my mother co-existed. I always felt that one day I would surely make her proud. At that moment I only felt one thing. Dread for the consequences to come.

My mother found me in the bathroom, trying to cut my hair back to its original length. She saw the way the scissors broke and bent around my hair. I remember the look of fury on her face. 

“Witch.” She stated, in a calm whisper, similar to the moments before a storm.

I turned away from the mirror to face her, tears in my eyes pleading for her to see me. For her to understand that I am still her child, I’m not a stranger. 

“No mom no I- “ I stammered to explain myself. I was crying now, the tears hot and heavy as they fell. 

“You little witch, you nasty little witch!” She interrupts in a muffled rage. 

She is on me in an instant. She grabs a fist full of my hair in one of her hands. Her bony knuckles seemed about to burst out of her skin, as she pulled my hair. 

“What did you do! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!” She spat. 

Before I could even think to say anything, her eyes grew suddenly wide. She stumbles back, staggering away from me. I tried to register her sudden change in attitude, when out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash blue. I turned slowly towards the mirror, as my hair changed from white to the deepest blue I’ve ever seen.

Like the color of a bruise.

With a gasp and my hair gripped tight in her hand she dragged me into the living room. I struggled to get out of her grip. I could hear my heart thumping dangerously fast in my ears. As she threw me to the ground I slowly peered up at her. She looked down upon me, as if to strike me dead right then and there. At that moment it was almost like I was staring up at her from a grave. In her hands were the broken scissors.

“I knew you were sent from hell to punish me! Just like your father!” She was inconsolable, her eyes glazed over. I knew she wasn’t seeing me, she wasn’t seeing Mary anymore. 

“I will not have the likes of you ruin my life anymore!” With that she brought the scissors sharply down to strike me. I closed my eyes tight. I thought of my father and who he might have been. I thought of the love I yearned for, the acceptance I’ve dreamed of. In those moments I made a choice. I wanted to live.

I pushed my mother to the ground, and ran. I ran past the fire place where the mantle held our few family pictures. I ran past the kitchen which stunk of bleach and leftovers. I ran past my room, past the bathroom, all the way to the front door. I ran until my lungs hurt and my tears had dried. Until I no longer recognized where I was.

I ran and I never looked back.

  
  
  
  



	2. My Fan-Cast and Deatails.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just what I picture them looking like and also changes I’ve made to the timeline. This fanfic is very self indulgent and just something fun for me. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Remus 37 looks like James mcavoy. Very handsome but older and mature. Teaches DADA.

Bill looks like wade holter, very handsome.

Charlie looks like Caleb Landry jones but with softer ginger hair.

(yr7)Fred and George 20 look like Oliver dale

(Year 5) Ginny 18 looks like Luca hollestelle

5’6 Sirius 36 looks like a mix between Santiago Cabrera and aiden turner 

(Year 5)Luna 18 looks like a mix between saoirse Ronan and Evanna lynch.

(Year 6)Neville19 looks like Alex lawther

(Year 6)Hermione 18 looks like a mix between Ashley moor and zendaya

(year 6)Harry 19 looks likeKenyan lonsdale 

(Year 7)Blaise zabini 19 looks like Adonis bosso

(Year 6)Pansy Parkinson 19 looks like Lydia grahm

(Year 6)Draco 19 looks like a Paul craddock

Severus 37 looks like Adrien Brody 

(Year 5)Pansy parkinson 18 looks like Marianne Caron.

(Year 6)Ron 19 looks like viggo beck 

(Year 7)Cedric 19 looks like jordy baan with brown eyes 

changes to the time line:

Voldemort died with Harry’s parents.

Sirius raised harry with remus’s help. 

Sirius never went to Azkaban and peter was found guilty.

Sirius and Remus are kinda together, they love each other.

Charlie helps Hagrid in teaching care for magical creatures.

Remus and nymphadora are not together, instead she is in a loving relationship with fleur and bill.

bill teaches history of magic.

Dumbledore is still headmaster. 

Everything else is pretty much unchanged. 


End file.
